Dico des nations
by Loupiote54
Summary: Ah les nations, des êtres complexes, difficiles à comprendre. Voici donc ce petit lexique pour enfin les comprendre. Avec pour commencer, Francis (et le FrUK) à l'honneur! C'est du gros délire, j'espère que vous vous éclaterez autant à le lire que moi à l'écrire.
1. Chapter 1

Et voilà une idée sortie de mon cerveau tordue.

**Rating:** T (il y a Francis).

Il y a du FrUK.

**Disclaimer:**Hetalia appartient à son auteur et ce n'est hélas pas moi.

**Lexique Francis-Français**

Quand il dit _Je n'ai rien fait, je n'ai rien vu et je n'étais même pas là._

ça veut dire _J'ai eu l'idée, élaboré le plan, trouvé des complices et participé à la mise en œuvre mais tu n'as aucune preuve_.

Quand il dit _Arthur, il faut qu'on parle._

ça veut dire _Tu es dans la merde_.

Quand il dit _Je suis un peu tendu._

ça veut dire _Arthur, je te veux à poil dans mon pieu dans les cinq minutes._

Quand il dit _Je n'ai pas honte du corps que la nature m'a donné._

ça veut dire _Je vais aller courir à poil dans la rue et personne ne pourra m'arrêter._

Quand il dit _Ma ligne Maginot était imprenable!_

ça veut dire _Tu continues à me parler de mes canons qui ne pouvaient pas tourner et tu es mort._

Quand il dit _C'est marrant ces histoires sur le couple franco-allemand_

ça veut dire _Moi et Ludwig? Horreur et putréfaction!_

Quand il dit _Je serai peut-être en retard._

ça veut dire _Tu vas attendre longtemps (_et aussi souvent _Je n'ai pas encore épuisé mon lapin)._

Quand il dit _Mon petit Canada est adorable!_

ça veut dire _Moi, je n'ai pas trop gâté ma colonie._

Quand il dit _Il y a beaucoup d'action dans tes films._

ça veut dire _Tu connais le sens du mot «scénario»?_

Quand il dit _Je vais aller voir Gilbert/Antonio._

ça veut dire _Tous aux abris, une bêtise se prépare!_

Quand il dit _Ma capitale est la plus belle du monde._

ça veut dire _Le premier qui prétend le contraire sera la prochaine cible du Bad Touch Trio._

Quand il dit _Pourquoi as tu fait brûler Jeanne?_

Ça veut dire _J'ai trop bu et d'ailleurs ce n'est pas Arthur devant moi mais un lampadaire._

Quand il dit _Grand frère France va s'occuper de ça!_

Ça veut dire _Le résultat final sera celui souhaité mais je ne promet rien du côté des dommages collatéraux._

Quand il dit _La cuisine d'Arthur est dégueulasse._

ça veut dire _Arthur est très sexy quand il est en colère._

Et quand il dit _Je vais faire la cuisine_

ça veut dire _Je suis le meilleur cuisinier du monde, je vais le prouver et maintenant, tous hors de la cuisine!_

Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Tordant?Marrant? Sympa? Passable? Bof?Ne t'approche plus jamais d'un logiciel de traitement de texte de ta vie?

Edit: Fautes corrigées


	2. Chapter 2

Ma connerie ayant plu, je remet le couvert avec Lovino ( et le Spamano) qu'une lectrice a demandé et qui était prévu de toute façon ( j'adore ce couple). J'en profite pour m'excuser pour les quelques fautes qui se sont égarées dans le chapitre précédent et que je corrigerais dès que possible.

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia appartient à son créateur, je ne fais que lui emprunter pour faire mumuse.

**Dico Romano-Français:**

Quand il dit _J'ai cassé un petit truc moche. _

ça veut dire _J'ai explosé un objet de valeur, très lourd et qui était peut-être fixé au mur et moi non plus je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait._

Quand il dit _J'ai une arme secrète!_

Ça veut dire _Pas la peine d'avoir peur, je n'ai toujours pas compris qu'il faut lancer la grenade et pas la goupille. _

Quand il dit _Hhmmmppfff _

ça veut dire _Je sais que je ne suis pas bâillonné mais je suis italien, je ne peux pas parler sans gesticuler, alors détachez-moi, bande d'enfoirés!_

Quand il dit _Je me vengerai!_

Ça veut dire _Je me vengerai! _( C'est rancunier un italien, surtout ceux en costumes avec les gros pistolets).

Quand il dit _Je ne suis pas amoureux d'Antonio!_

Ça veut dire _Je fais des rêves érotiques sur lui depuis mon adolescence, il me manque atrocement quand il n'est pas là, je suis tout le temps fourré chez lui, j'ai très chaud quand il est trop près de moi, je le mate tout le temps et je n'arrête pas de penser à lui mais à part ça je ne suis pas amoureux de ce bastardo._

Quand il dit _Lâche-moi crétin d'Espagne!_

Ça veut dire _J'ai besoin d'une douche froide d'urgence. Très froide la douche._

Quand il dit _Mon frère est un con._

Ça veut dire _C'est un con mais je suis le seul à avoir le droit de l'insulter et si tu essayes, je t'éclate la gueule...du moins, j'essaye._

Quand il dit _Tu ne m'amadoueras pas avec des tomates._

Ça veut dire _Tomates? Tomates. Tomates! Copain!_

Quand il dit _Tonio, tu es un enfoiré._

Ça veut dire _Tu es trop sexy pour ma santé mentale _(traduction en version littéraire).

Et quand il a dit _Tonio, qu'est-ce que tu fous à poil, abruti!_

Ça voulait dire _Tonio...Tout nu...ERROR SYSTEM.*_

Maintenant, quand il dit _Tu es un crétin, Tonio._

Ça veut dire _Je t'aime._

*Cette fic étant de Rating T, je ne peux pas donner de traduction pour ce qui se passe ensuite (même en version littéraire) mais vous êtes libres d'imaginer la suite.

Merci à tous les rewievers, à ceux qui suivent cette histoire, l'ont mis dans leurs favoris où ont simplement lu. La prochaine fois, couple surprise (mes chouchous!).


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou ! Aujourd'hui c'est mon personnage préféré qui est à l'honneur, j'ai nommé le Canada Matthew! Et mon OTP, le PruCan. Canada ne dit jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre, il est calme et adorable...Mais dans sa tête, ça fuse après tous ces imbéciles!

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia est à ( J'ai fini par retenir son nom).

**Dico Matthew-français**

Quand il dit _Je suis Canada._

Ça veut dire _Cet ours est complètement con, ça fait plusieurs siècles que je l'ai et il n'est pas fichu de retenir mon nom._

Quand il dit _Je suis Canada pas America._

ça veut dire _Vous me faites tous chier, je ne ressemble pas tellement à Alfred et j'ai toujours un ourson blanc dans les bras, vous pourriez faire un effort, merde!Le prochain qui me confond avec lui, je lui envoie ma crosse de hockey dans les couilles!_

Quand il dit _Je vais prendre un peu de sirop d'érable._

Ça veut dire _Je vais vider trois bouteilles cul sec sans être malade et je comprend vraiment pas en quoi c'est surprenant._

Quand il dit _Céline Dion est une excellente interprète._

Ça veut dire _C'est une excellente interprète mais putain qu'est-ce qu'elle est conne et sa musique, c'est de la pure daube! Alors pourquoi la seule chose que les gens retiennent sur moi, c'est elle!*_

Quand il dit _Ah, c'est toi Alfred!_

Ça veut dire _Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut encore ce con?_

Quand il dit _Je n'ai pas regardé le foot._

Ça veut dire _Je me fous du foot, je préfère le hockey sur glace. C'est un sport génial et les joueurs ne sont pas de grosses chochottes débiles payés des millions pour courir après un ballon!_

Quand il dit _Euh...Gilbert?_

Ça veut dire _Mais tu peux pas fermer ta gueule deux minutes, j'essaye de te faire ma déclaration alors laisse moi en placer une, putain de merde!_

Quand il dit _Je te trouve beau, Gil._

Ça veut dire _Prend moi sur la table, là, tout de suite, va y à fond et je me fiche qu'on soit en pleine réunion de l'ONU!_

Quand il dit _Je ne tiens pas très bien l'alcool mais je vais participer à ce concours de boisson._

Ça veut dire _Il me faut dix bouteilles minimum avant d'être bourré, je vais tous vous éclater! Et pour une fois que le ramassage des gens bourrés à ramener chez eux ne sera pas pour ma pomme..._

Quand il dit _Ivan est sympa._

Ça veut dire_ Ivan est sympa. (Il le pense vraiment)._

Quand il dit _Du laxatif dans la nourriture? C'est terrible!_

Ça veut dire _Parfois, c'est pratique d'être invisible. Et oui, dès fois, quand j'en ai trop marre, moi aussi je fais des conneries!_

Quand il dit _J'aime bien Gilbert._

Ça veut dire _Je suis à fond sur lui et je n'attends qu'un geste de sa part! Alors dépêche toi bordel!_

Et quand il dit _Oh put...!_

ça veut dire _C'était une putain de bonne idée de laisser ce dico ouvert sur l'ordinateur et Gilbert seul dans la pièce! Qu'est-ce qu'il embrasse bien..._

_*_Céline Dion est québécoise.

Parce que j'adore l'idée d'un Matthew en ayant ras le bol d'être ignoré et pétant un plomb. Parce que devant les autres nations, il doit se déchaîner en pensée. Parce qu'il en a vraiment marre qu'on le confonde avec Alfred. Parce que c'est mon personnage favori. Et parce que l'auteur a pété un câble.

Merci aux rewievers, followers, ceux qui m'ont mis en favori et aux lecteurs anonymes. Fan de foot ou fan de Céline, sache que ceci est humoristique et que la violence ne résout rien.


	4. Chapter 4

Et voilà la suite avec en guest-star Arthur

Francis: Mon lapin!

Loupiote: Du calme, je te le rendrai quand j'aurai fini avec lui.

Arthur: Adieu monde cruel.

**Disclaimer: **Himaruya-sama est le seul et unique propriétaire d'Hetalia.

**Dico Arthur-Français**

Quand il dit _Mais si, les règles du crickets sont très simples, je vais t'expliquer._

Ça veut dire _Je vais te prendre la tête pendant deux heures et tu ne vas rien comprendre._

Quand il dit _Je suis un gentleman maintenant, je n'attaque plus le mangeur de grenouille._

Ça veut dire _J'ai fini par comprendre que faire la guerre à celui qu'on aime, c'est moyen comme technique de séduction._

Quand il dit _Ce stupid frog exagère beaucoup ses qualités d'amant._

Ça veut dire _Oui, je sais que j'ai réveillé tout l'hôtel avec mes cris de plaisir hier soir et alors?_

Quand il dit _Francis, lâche-moi!_

Ça veut dire _Il faut que je tienne au moins dix minutes sans lui sauter dessus, j'ai une réputation à tenir._

Quand il dit _Ma cuisine est très bonne._

Ça veut dire _Je ne comprend pas, j'en mange, Alfred aussi, nous n'avons jamais eu de problème! Et contrairement à ceux que disent certains, je ne foire jamais mes plats, ce rôti cru à l'extérieur et carbonisé à l'intérieur était totalement volontaire._

Quand il dit _La princesse a eu un bébé._

Ça veut dire _Ma famille royal s'agrandit, ce bébé est trop mignon! Georges, viens voir tonton Arthur!_

Quand il dit _Comment ça Jeanne d'Arc?_

Ça veut dire _Mais arrêtez de me faire chier avec ça! C'était une idée de mon roi, je n'étais pas d'accord! Et je ne savais même pas que c'était la copine de Francis, d'abord._

Quand il dit _Mais...tu fais quoi?_

Ça veut dire _Francis, on est en réunion et Ludwig nous regarde bizarrement, arrête de m'allumer!_

Quand il dit _Freddy, une dernière chanson!_

Ça veut dire _Je suis fan de Queen, je suis bourré, j'ai oublié que le chanteur est mort et ce chat ne doit pas être très doué en chant._

Quand il dit _Je vais cramer ton Armada!_

Ça veut dire _Mes frères m'ont fait boire et ils sont en train de me filmer en train d'engueuler un lampadaire, je vais finir sur Internet et j'aurai une gueule de bois en prime._

Quand il dit _La piscine? C'est ridicule comme activité!_

Ça veut dire _Je ne sais toujours pas nager et je vous emmerde!_

Quand il dit _Fils indigne!_

Ça veut dire _Alfred est un abruti immature par essence, et non, je n'ai pas foiré son éducation!_

Quand il dit _Bwahahahahahahahaha!_

Ça veut dire _Mon côté mégalomane ressort alors je refais mon rire de méchant comme quand j'étais un grand empire et que tout le monde avait peur de moi._

Et quand il dit _Aieuh!_

Ça veut dire _Francis n'aime pas quand je ressors mon rire de méchant._

Loupiote:Fini! Tu peux récupérer Arthur.

Francis attrape son lapin et s'enfuit avec.

Merci aux rewievers, followers, ceux qui ont mis l'histoire en favori et aux lecteurs anonymes.

La semaine prochaine...je n'ai pas d'idée. Peut-être Alfred ou Ivan. Ou Roderich. Bref, j'hésite.

A bientôt!


	5. Chapter 5

Ce soir, Alfred est à l'honneur avec du Amepan. J'ai hésité à mettre du RuAme mais ce couple est déjà pas mal présent alors que pour trouver l'autre...Bonne lecture!

**Disclaimer: ** n'a pas voulu me céder Hetalia même contre un droit de regard sur mes fics. Il en est donc toujours le seul et unique propriétaire.

**Dico Alfred-Français**

Quand il dit _Mes films sont géniaux!_

Ça veut dire _Ils ne sont ni cohérents ni réalistes, les actrices sont tellement botoxées qu'elles font toujours la même tête (il y en a même une qui n'arrive pas à fermer sa bouche), ils sont bourrés de clichés et de stéréotypes mais les explosions sont très jolies._

Quand il dit _Le héros a de grandes obligations, il doit partir plus tôt!_

Ça veut dire _Kiku a acheté de nouveaux accessoires._

Quand il dit _Bien sûr que j'aime mon frère!_

Ça veut dire _Merde, j'avais encore oublié que j'ai un frère!_

Quand il dit _Salut comment ça va mon frangin adoré?_

Ça veut dire _J'ai fait une grosse connerie, j'ai besoin que tu m'aides._(Dans ce cas là, il se souvient toujours qu'il a un frère).

Quand il dit _I am a hero!_

Ça veut dire _Je sais que j'ai l'air d'un abruti mais je préfère être un héros débile qu'être intelligent mais pas héroique._

Quand il dit _J'ai décidé de manger équilibré._

Ça veut dire _C'est Kiku qui fait la cuisine._

Quand il dit _Slt sa va lol xd ptdr:3:D._

Ça veut dire _Je peux parler correctemment mais j'aime bien emmerder les gens._

Quand il dit _Mais je ne couche pas avec Ivan! C'est quoi ces rumeurs débiles!_

Ça veut dire _Continuez de croire que je me tape Russie, ça m'arrange, personne n'a compris que je suis avec Kiku. Et ça arrange Ivan et Yao aussi..._

Quand il dit _Je vais passer voir Arthur._

Ça veut dire _Je vais aller faire chier Arthur et sûrement Francis comme il est toujours fourré avec lui._

Quand il dit _Kiku est toujours d'accord avec moi!_

Ça veut dire _Je suis d'accord avec lui sinon c'est canapé. Mais comme il est gentil, il me laisse annoncer ses décisions._

Quand il dit _Je repasserai plus tard._

Ça veut dire _Gilbert est chez Matthew, il m'a ouvert à poil, oh mon dieu, mon frangin n'est plus puceau!_

Quand il dit _Kiku?_

Ça veut dire _Câlin!_

Quand il dit _Si si, il y avait des armes nucléaires en Irak!_

Ça veut dire _Je sais bien que mon boss voulait juste pique le pétrole mais je ne l'avouerai jamais, ça ne fait pas du tout héroique! C'est pourri!_

Quand il dit _Hein? _

Ça veut dire _Je n'ai rien compris _(ça lui arrive assez souvent).

Merci aux rewievers, followers, ceux qui ont mis l'histoire en favori et aux lecteurs anonymes. Aux lectrices qui m'ont réclamé pour l'une Ivan et pour l'autre Roderich, ne vous inquiétez pas, ils sont prévus. J'ai déjà quelques idées. Et oui, il y a un gros PruCan pas du tout subtil au milieu du dico. Je n'ai pas pu résister.

A plus!


	6. Chapter 6

Et voilà notre prussien préféré que je ne pouvais pas ne pas faire avec le PruCan comme OTP.

**Disclaimer:** J'ai essayé de négocier Matthew mais j'ai échoué. Lui, les autres personnages et Hetalia sont toujours à Himaruya-sama.

**Dico Gilbert-Français**

Quand il dit _Je suis awesome._

Ça veut dire _Je suis awesome._(Il n'y a pas de sens caché, il le pense vraiment)

* * *

Quand il dit _Je suis Prusse, je suis le meilleur!_

Ça veut dire _Bon, je ne suis plus qu'une micro-nation dont beaucoup de gens ignorent l'existence* mais je suis tellement génial que je suis comme même le meilleur._

* * *

Quand il dit _Je suis en pleine forme aujourd'hui._

Ça veut dire _Mati, tu n'as pas oublié les capotes?_

* * *

Quand il dit _1870, Francis,1870...**_

ça veut dire _Tu es mon pote mais je peux toujours te mettre une branlée comme à l'époque si tu insistes sur ma dissolution/le fait que je n'ai pas intérêt à faire souffrir Matthew/mon taux d'ivresse/autre(rayer les mentions inutiles)._

* * *

Quand il dit _Oui, Matthew, le Canada, tu vois de qui je veux parler?_

Ça veut dire _Si tu ne vois pas, je t'éclate la gueule. Personne n'oublie mon copain!_

* * *

Quand il dit _Alfred, continues à me faire chier et tout le monde saura qui tu te tapes vraiment._

Ça veut dire _On ne trompe pas l'awesome Prusse, je sais pour Kiku et toi mais je garderai le secret si tu arrêtes de dire à ton frère de me larguer._

* * *

Quand il dit _Ouais! J'ai encore gagné! Je suis le champion!_

Ça veut dire _Personne n'est mon égal à FIFA 2013._

* * *

Quand il dit _Ma bosse? Je me suis cogné._

Ça veut dire _J'ai découvert qu'approcher mon amant par derrière quand il regarde un match de hockey avec sa crosse dans les mains est une très mauvaise idée._

* * *

Quand il ne dit rien

ça veut dire _Je suis en pleine séance de contemplation de mon adorable Mati, surtout ne me dérangez pas ou ça finira mal pour vous._

* * *

Quand il dit _Non, pourquoi l'as-tu trompée!_

Ça veut dire _Je regarde les Feux de l'amour, et alors?_

* * *

Quand il dit _Bien sûr West, tu te débrouilles très bien en amour..._

ça veut dire _Il est temps pour l'awesome d'intervenir, mon frère n'a toujours pas compris qu'il est fou amoureux d'Hetalia et que celui-ci le drague, si ça continue on en sera toujours au même point dans un siècle! Évidemment, je fais ça par pur amour fraternel, pas parce que je sens qu'on va bien se marrer avec Francis et Antonio..._

* * *

Quand il dit _L'Agence tout risque c'est vraiment..._

ça veut dire _Je suis fan de cette série aussi._

* * *

Quand il dit _Mati!_

Ça veut dire _A poil!_

* * *

Quand il dit _Viens ici Kumajiro! _

Ça veut dire _Ce soir, c'est ragoût d'ours!_

* * *

Et quand il dit _D'accord, je ne le referai plus, pardonne-moi!_

Ça veut dire _Je ne pensais pas que Matthew tenait autant à son ours débile._

* * *

*Le Nouvel Empire Prussien crée le 14 avril 2011 au Canada justement.

**Cette année-là, Napoléon III a voulu attaquer la Prusse et s'est fait massacrer. C'était la fin de son empire, ensuite il y a eu la IIIème République.

Et oui, Gilbert regarde les Feux de l'Amour, il a vu toutes les saisons.

Merci à tous mes lecteurs.

A plus! Promis, la prochaine fois, ce sera Roderich.


	7. Chapter 7

Et voici le seul couple hétéro d'Hetalia que j' apprécie, Elizaveta x Roderich. Comme promis, c'est Roderich qui est à l'honneur. Qu'est-ce que cache ce musicien? Venez le découvrir.

**Disclaimer: **Le grand Himaruya est bien entendu le seul et unique propriétaire d'Hetalia. Mais j'ai demandé Canada au Père Noël.

**Dico Roderich-français**

Quand il dit _Mes vêtements sont très bien._

Ça veut dire _Je n'ai pas l'argent pour en racheter._

Quand il dit _Je suis en colère._

Ça veut dire _Chopin Power!_

Quand il dit _Je vais faire la cuisine._

Ça veut dire _Je vais faire exploser la cuisine._

Quand il dit _Je maîtrise Internet._

Ça veut dire _Seulement trois ordinateurs cassés cette semaine._

Quand il dit _Effectivement, je ne suis plus marié avec Elizaveta._

Ça veut dire _Il n'y a pas besoin d'être mariés pour vivre ensemble, n'est-ce pas chérie?_

Quand il dit _Je suis un excellent compositeur!_

Ça veut dire _Seule ma femme a entendu mes morceaux parce que j'ai trop peur d'être ridicule._

Quand il dit _Elizaveta, qu'est-ce que tu fais?_

Ça veut dire _Je sais que tu aimes le yaoi, mais je vais te montrer qu'un mec hétéro, c'est bien aussi._

Quand il dit _Je suis un pays puissant._

Ça veut dire _Avec un peu d'aide de ma femme et de Ludwig. Mais juste un peu._

Quand il dit _Vous n'êtes que des sauvages!_

Ça veut dire _Bande de connards incultes!_

Quand il dit _Vous gâchez ma musique avec vos cris._

Ça veut dire _Je crois que ma vieille épée n'est pas rangée très loin..._

Quand il dit _Ah, Gilbert._

Ça veut dire _Oui, je sais que tu es en couple maintenant mais ne t'approche pas d'Elizaveta où je joue du Chopin!_

Quand il dit _Chérie, je n'ai pas d'inspiration, viens m'aider._

Ça veut dire _J'ai envi de sexe._

Quand il dit _Hetalia ma petite._

Ça veut dire _Par fois, j'ai encore du mal à comprendre que ce n'est pas une fille._

Quand il dit _Laisser Lovino à Antonio a été très dur._

Ça veut dire _J'ai fait la fête toute la nuit._

Quand il dit _Et sinon Felicia...no, ça se passe bien avec Ludwig?_

Ça veut dire _Cet enfoiré n'a pas intérêt à faire souffrir ma fille...fils...Et merde!_

Et quand il dit _Elizaveta?_

Ça veut dire _Je ne trouve pas Elizaveta, elle est partie et m'a abandonné, je vais rester seul toute ma vie...Tiens, un mot. Elle est partie faire les courses._

Et voilà, j'ai enfin fait Roderich! J'ai adoré l'épisode où il découvre le véritable sexe d'Hetalia et ça se sent. Merci à tous, j'espère que vous avez aimé même si pour une fois il n'y a pas de yaoi.

A bientôt.


	8. Chapter 8

Et me revoilà, et je continue à poster une fois par semaine! Pourtant, j'étais sûr de poster en retard mais finalement, j'ai eu de l'inspiration. Spécial dédicace au prof qui a parlé de la formation des Alpes avec l'Italie qui du coup, rentre dans la France, pour les images bizarres que j'ai eu en tête pendant la moitié du cours. J'espère que vous aimerez.

**Disclaimer: **Himaruya est le seul et unique propriétaire d' Axis Power Hetalia. Je ne fais que traumatiser les personnages.

**Dico Feliciano-Français**

Quand il dit _Veee!_

Ça veut dire _Je n'ai rien à dire mais je n'aime pas le silence._

* * *

Quand il dit _Nous sommes amis Ludwig._

Ça veut dire _Et si tu n'étais pas aussi coincé, j'aimerais bien beaucoup plus. Francis m'a tout appris, je suis sûr qu'il me laisserait emprunter ses petits accessoires._

* * *

Quand il dit _Je ne suis pas un lâche._

Ça veut dire _C'était juste une retraite stratégique._

* * *

Quand il dit _Je vais faire de gros efforts à l'entraînement._

Ça veut dire _Concentration, concentration, concentration...Oh, un papillon! Je vais l'attraper! Petit, petit, viens voir papa Feli!_

* * *

Quand il dit _Japon est sympa._

Ça veut dire _Quand il dégage l'usine à balais de son cul._

* * *

Quand il dit _Oui, Ludwig, ton uniforme te va très bien._

Ça veut dire _Mais ça serait mieux si tu l'enlevais._

* * *

Quand il dit _Je suis prêt pour la guerre!_

Ça veut dire _J'ai à manger, ma guitare, des drapeaux blancs neufs, du sirop pour la toux et un téléphone pour appeler Ludwig au secours._

* * *

Quand il dit _Mon frère est super!_

Ça veut dire _C'est le roi des casses-pieds, il est très vulgaire et il est maladroit, faible et a un gros problème de déni amoureux mais je l'adore._

* * *

Quand il dit _Ludwig, vient en vacance chez moi!_

Ça veut dire _Cette fois-ci, tu vas comprendre que je t'aime même si je dois utiliser les aphrodisiaques spéciaux de Francis!_

* * *

Quand il dit _Non, je ne trouve pas Ludwig si autoritaire._

Ça veut dire _Combo regard implorant plus petite moue adorable plus tête penchée plus yeux légèrement humide et je peux lui faire faire n'importe quoi._

* * *

Quand il dit _Mes villes sont très belles!_

Ça veut dire _Mais ça serait mieux sans tous ces touristes. Si je n'avais pas besoin d'argent..._

* * *

Quand il dit _Je ne dors pas énormément._

Ça veut dire _Réveil dix heures puis une petite sieste avant le déjeuner, une autre après le déjeuner, quelques minutes de somnolences avant le dîner et une sieste après le dîner puis coucher à minuit, ce n'est pas énorme._

* * *

Quand il dit _J'adore les pasta!_

_Ça veut dire Si tu n'aimes pas ça je sors mon arme suprême: le drapeau blanc avec DES CLOCHETTES!_

* * *

Loupiote: Alors, tu en penses quoi?

Feliciano: C'est super, veee! Ludwig va enfin comprendre. Je vais te cuisiner des pastas pour te remercier.

Loupiote: Avec du chocolat dessus?

Feliciano: Euh...Si tu veux.

Loupiote: Super!

Merci aux lecteurs, rewieveurs, followers et à ceux qui m'ont mis en favori. Et, je crois que quelqu'un m'avait demandé du GerIta.

A bientôt et bonnes vacances à tous.


	9. Chapter 9

Coucou les gens! Voici un nouveau chapitre de mon dico avec Russie (et du RoChu). Encore un couple trop rare à mon goût. Mais je dis ça de tous les couples que j'aime.

**Disclaimer:** Himaruya est le seul, l'unique et le magnifique propriétaire d'Hetalia.

**Dico Ivan-français**

Quand il dit _Become one with Russia._

Ça veut dire _N'y vois aucun sous-entendu, je parle juste de tes territoires pas de ton corps. Mais si tu y tiens absolument..._

* * *

Quand il dit _Je n'ai pas peur de ma sœur._

Ça veut dire _Elle est complètement folle, un jour elle finira par me tuer, j'ai vraiment les boules mais je suis trop fier pour l'avouer.  
_

* * *

Quand il dit _Tiens, Alfred._

Ça veut dire _Baston!_

* * *

Quand il dit _Je ne suis pas possessif._

Ça veut dire _Et juré je ne le suis pas du tout. C'est qui ce mec qui s'approche de Yao? Pourquoi il est si proche de lui? Je vais le buter, je vais le...Ah, c'est son frère._

* * *

Quand il dit _Kolkolkol._

Ça veut dire _Tous aux abris!_

* * *

Quand il dit _Vodka!_

Ça veut dire _C'est la meilleure boisson au monde, elle n'est pas mauvaise pour le foie et celui qui dira le contraire va se prendre un tuyau dans sa petite tête d'abruti. _(Amis médecins et ennemis de l'alcool, planquez vous).

* * *

Quand il dit _Yao,je ne te veux aucun mal._

Ça veut dire _Mais tu es lourd, je ne veux pas te violer, ni envahir tes terres, ni porter atteinte à ta condition physique ou mentale, merde à la fin, épouse moi! Enfin, pas tout de suite, commence déjà par arrêter de t'enfuir quand j'arrive._

* * *

Quand il dit _Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tout le monde a peur de moi._

Ça veut dire _Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tout le monde a peur de moi. Je suis juste un immense pays très froid qui a voulu devenir la plus grande puissance mondiale en utilisant des méthodes pas nettes et est passé des tsars au stalinisme mais ce n'est pas une raison. En plus, Alfred aussi a fait des trucs louches durant la guerre froide._

* * *

Quand il dit _Oh, vous ne savez pas qui est Canada?_

Ça veut dire _Vous ne connaissez pas l'un de mes rares amis qui n'a pas peur de moi et m'a bien aidé quand j'ai eu un petit problème avec un ours polaire? Dommage pour vous..._

* * *

Quand il dit _Je vais à la réunion de l'ONU._

Ça veut dire _Je vais traquer Yao à travers tout l'ONU déguisé en panda. Si si, c'est un bon moyen de draguer. Bon, pour l'instant, ça ne fonctionne pas très bien._

* * *

Quand il dit _Tiens, un champ de tournesol._

Ça veut dire _Je vais rester des heures plantés au milieu du champ et le premier qui tentera de me déloger aura très très mal._

* * *

Quand il dit _C'est marrant que les gens parlent de «Mère Russie»._

Ça veut dire _Mais c'est quoi cette histoire? Je ne ressemble pas à une fille!_

* * *

Quand il dit _Envahir mes terres?_

Ça veut dire _Napoléon vaincu, Allemagne vaincu...Et encore, ce n'est que deux siècles._

* * *

Quand il dit _Je ne suis pour rien dans l'assassinat de JFK!_

Ça veut dire _Les adeptes de la théorie du complot m'énervent profondément. En plus, c'était un complot de la CIA. Des preuves? Euh..._

* * *

Quand il chante

ça veut dire _J'ai réussi à séduire mon Yao Merci Canada et ses conseils!_

* * *

Merci aux lecteurs, followers, rewievers et ceux qui ont mis l'histoire en favori. Merci de suivre les bêtises que j'écris le soir en me marrant toute seule devant mon ordinateur. Et joyeux Noël à tous et toutes (même si j'ai l'impression que j'ai surtout des lectrices). La prochaine fois, je vais essayer de mettre un couple hétéro pour changer un peu car trop de gay tue le gay (ce n'est pas de moi mais d'un autre auteur de fanfiction dont le nom m'échappe. Moi et ma fantastique mémoire des noms...).

A bientôt!


	10. Chapter 10

Il est radin, il est lourd, il est possessif, il tire sur les gens, il n'aime que sa sœur adoptive potentielle fiancée mignonne comme tout qui n'a pas de nom officiel mais que j'appelle Lili, vous aurez reconnu le seul, l'unique Vash Zwingli, la Suisse!

**Disclaimer:** Himaruya est toujours le seul et unique possesseur d'Hetalia.

* * *

**Dico Vash-français**

Quand il dit _Je ne suis pas radin, je suis économe._

Ça veut dire _Je suis intimement convaincu d'être la seule nation raisonnable sur le plan financier._

* * *

Quand il dit _Qui m'a insulté?_

Ça veut dire _J'ai du mal à comprendre que quand les gens parlent de «petits suisses», ils parlent de yaourts pas de mon peuple._

* * *

Quand il dit _Je suis heureux quand Liechtenstein est heureuse._

Ça veut dire _Je suis en plein déni amoureux mais je ne suis pas le seul, il y a Yao, Felix, Romano, Sadiq..._

* * *

Quand il dit _Elizaveta est très fougueuse._

Ça veut dire _Elle est violente et colérique,_ t_out le contraire de Liechtenstein, douce, charmante..._(l'énumération des innombrables qualités de la «petite sœur» de Suisse pouvant durer très longtemps, la traductrice préfère vous épargner dix minutes de lecture chia... inutile.)

* * *

Quand il dit _Je n'ai pas eu de problèmes particuliers durant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale._

Ça veut dire _J'ai tiré à vue sur tout ce qui porte un uniforme._

* * *

Quand il dit _Je vais à la réunion de l'Union Européenne._

Ça _veut_ dire _Je n'en fais pas partie mais je veux être là pour donner mon avis sur l'économie. Et j'adore la tête des gens quand je leur tire dessus._

* * *

Quand il dit _Je ne ressens pas de désir pour ma sœur._

Ça veut dire _Mes rêves bizarres et mon trouble en la voyant en maillot de bain ne veulent rien dire. Ah, Lili en bikini...Non, je ne dois pas penser à ça!_

* * *

Quand il dit _Jérôme_ _Cahuzac? Je ne pose pas de questions à mes nombreux clients._

Ça veut dire _Si vous insistez trop, je peux démolir pas mal de personnes hauts placés avec ce que je sais. Alors, laissez-moi gérer mes affaires..._

* * *

Quand il dit _Le loup de Wall Street? J'ai bien aimé le film._

Ça veut dire _Mais le personnage principal n'est qu'un agneau face à moi!*rire diabolique*_

* * *

Quand il dit _M'occupant énormément d'affaires internationales, je connais toutes les nations de nom et de visage._

Ça veut dire _Canada, Canada...Merde, c'est qui déjà lui?_

* * *

Quand il dit _Je déteste Roderich!_

Ça veut dire _Au fond, je l'aime bien mais j'ai une réputation à tenir. Lili est la seule exception. Pourquoi? Parce que._

* * *

Quand il dit _Merci pour le cadeau, Liechtenstein._

Ça veut dire _Rose? Pourquoi rose? Est-ce qu'elle pense que je suis gay? Et pourquoi ça m'embête autant? Et...je préfère rester dans le déni en fait._

* * *

Quand il dit _L'art est quelque chose de totalement inutile et je n'y accorde aucune importance._

Ça veut dire _Les dessins pour Lili ne comptent pas._

* * *

Quand il dit _Tu trouves vraiment que je ressemble à Pologne?_

Ça veut dire _Quoi? Le travesti dingue de rose et moi nous ne nous ressemblons pas physiquement!__Je ne suis pas gay!_

* * *

Quand il dit _La princesse de Monaco va avoir un gosse?_

Ça veut dire _On va voir un autre bébé déguisé en meringue._

* * *

Quand il dit _Bienvenue dans ma modeste demeure._

Ça veut dire _Dix chambres, douze salles de bain, huit bureaux, des cuisines immense...Pour deux personnes plus les serviteurs, c'est raisonnable. Et je l'ai eu gratuitement!_

* * *

Et quand il dit _Lili, tu fais quoi?_

Ça veut dire _Liechtenstein n'est pas dans le déni, elle. Allez, à poil Vash!_

* * *

Les trucs inutiles de l'auteur:

-Le truc des petits suisses m'a sauté aux yeux. Moi et mon humour...particulier.

-En fait, quelqu'un sait pourquoi ça s'appelle comme ça?

-Mon frère imite très bien le rire de Prusse. Il m'a impressionné.

-C'est grâce à lui que j'ai découvert Hetalia. Oui, vous vous en foutez, je sais.

-J'ai envie de faire Sadiq (la Turquie). Je l'aime bien avec Grèce.

-J'ai encore placé Canada. Je crois qu'on voit bien que c'est mon personnage préféré.

-Ou alors je fais Grèce.

-Poland et Suisse sont deux blonds aux yeux verts et je trouve vraiment qu'ils se ressemblent physiquement.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Et je n'écris que des bêtises.

-J'écoute une chanson de Renaud. Je l'aime bien.

-DIX CHAPITRES! DIX! I AM THE BEST!

-D'accord, j'arrête. A bientôt chers lecteurs et merci de me suivre!


	11. Chapter 11

Et cette semaine, si je vous dis huile d'olive, sieste, chats et philosophie vous dites? Et oui, la Grèce, Héraclès, a cette semaine les honneurs de mon fantastique Dico des Nations. Et avec lui, Sadiq, la Turquie, pour réchauffer ses draps parce que je suis totalement incapable de laisser un personnage célibataire.

**Disclamer:** Le maître est Himaruya "Je suis un génie pour avoir inventé hetalia"-sama. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette fic, je me contente de me marrer un bon coup.

**Dico Héraclès-Français**

Quand il dit _Oh, un chaton abandonné!_

Ça veut dire _Non, j'en ai déjà cent douze, je ne dois pas...Mais il est si mignon! Et puis, de toute façon, au point où j'en suis...Allez, je l'adopte!_

* * *

Quand il dit _Qu'est-ce que..._

ça veut dire _Je viens de passer en mode philosophie, je vais faire chier tout le monde pendant des heures._

* * *

Quand il dit _Je ne suis pas lent!_

Ça veut dire _J'aime juste prendre mon temps. Une heure pour taper un SMS est un délai raisonnable._

* * *

Quand il dit _Je vais faire une petite sieste._

Ça veut dire _C'est la troisième de la journée et alors?_

* * *

Quand il dit _Je n'aime pas Turquie._

Ça veut dire _C'est un connard, un enfoiré, un idiot, un chieur, une incitation au viol, un emmerdeur...Heu...Je crois que j'ai fait un hors-sujet. Je reprends: un lourd, une bouse, un sexy...Oh, ça me soûle!_

* * *

Quand il dit L_a crise chez moi?_

Ça veut dire _Je ne vais pas mettre très longtemps à régler ce problème, juste une petite dizaine d'année._

* * *

Quand il dit _L'huile d'olive est très bon._

ça veut dire _Je ne m'en sers pas qu'en cuisine..._

* * *

Quand il dit _Oui, j'ai finalement éjecté l'Aube dorée._

Ça veut dire _Ils ont osé toucher à un artiste. Personne ne touche à mes artistes! Surtout à un musicien._

* * *

Quand il dit _Vivement que l'été revienne!_

Ça veut dire _Ah, le soleil, la plage, la mer, Sadiq en maillot de bain...Je voulais dire les jolies filles en maillot de bain._

* * *

Quand il dit _Je vais à la réunion de l'Union Européenne._

Ça veut dire _Turquie n'en fait pas encore partie, je vais être tranquille._

* * *

Quand il dit _Tu n'aimes pas les chats._

Ça veut dire _Comment est-ce possible? Tu dois être un putain de psychopathe! Je vais te déclarer la guerre! _(A une époque, cette déclaration ne nécessitait pas de traduction mais depuis que Ivan a manqué le prendre au mot, Grèce a décidé de modérer ses propos).

* * *

Quand il dit _Comment ça Elizaveta a des photos de Sadiq sous la douche?_

Ça veut dire _Moi? Intéressé? Pas du tout! En fait, juste par curiosité, elle demande quoi en échange de ses photos?_

* * *

Quand il dit _Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé? Pourquoi j'ai fait ça? Je fais quoi si il se réveille?_

Ça veut dire _Le Bad Touch Trio a testé un nouvel aphrodisiaque sur Héraclès et Sadiq. Ce n'est pas bien de faire ça les gars!_

* * *

Et quand il dit _Ce n'était pas si désagréable._

Ça veut dire _On retente sans aide chimique à l'occasion?_

* * *

En me relisant, je me rends compte que dans ma tête, les personnages d'Hetalia sont tous pervers. Remarque, en plusieurs siècles, ils ont eu le temps d'expérimenter plein de truc. D'accord, j'arrête les sous-entendus. J'espère que ça vous a plu. Pour la semaine prochaine, je n'ai pas d'idée, je pense que je vais regarder les suggestions des lecteurs pour voir si un personnage m'inspire.

Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, l'Aube dorée est un parti néo-nazi grec dont les membres ont assassiné un rappeur célèbre et antifasciste, Pàvlos Fyssas, ce qui a fait réagir les gens.

Merci à mes lecteurs, reviewers, followers et ceux qui ont mis ma fic en favori.


	12. Chapter 12

Cette semaine, un chapitre en avance par rapport à d'habitude. J'ai eu une brutale poussée d'inspiration sur le personnage de Pologne et le LietPol donc le voilà le fan de travestissement, de poney et de la couleur rose en avant-première*roulements de tambour*! Bonne lecture!

**Disclamer:** Hideyaz Himaruya alias "The Boss qui a crée Hetalia" est le propriétaire de l'univers et des personnages.

Je laisse maintenant Felix introduire ce chapitre:

-Lisez les gens, c'est genre trop mortel, faut totalement le lire, sérieux.

**Dico Felix-Français**

Quand il dit _Que penses-tu de ma tenue? Elle est jolie?_

Ça veut dire _Dit oui où je t'arrache les yeux avec les dents, je ne peux pas utiliser mes ongles, je sors de chez la manucure._

* * *

Quand il dit _Hé Francis, j'ai redécoré tes monuments pour qu'ils soient plus jolis! Les touristes vont adorer! _

Ça veut dire _J'ai repeins le Sacré cœur et la Tour Eiffel en rose._

* * *

Quand il dit _Si tu menaces Toris, je vais faire genre que Varsovie soit totalement ta capitale!_

Ça veut dire _Si tu menaces Toris, Varsovie deviendra vraiment ta capitale._ (Il n'a pas digéré certains événements arrivés à l'époque de l'URSS).

* * *

Quand il dit _Je ne suis pas un travelo!_

Ça veut dire _J'aime juste énormément porter des vêtements de femme. Et Toris aime bien, surtout les sous-vêtements.__  
_

* * *

Quand il dit J_'ai crée une unité d'élite!_

Ça veut dire _Le Bataillon des Joyeux Poneys Bondissants, spécialisé dans l'envoi de laque dans les yeux de l'adversaire, va faire des ravages sur les champs de bataille._

* * *

Quand il dit _Je connais ce mec, il a très bon goût!_

Ça veut dire _C'est un travesti adepte des paillettes, on dirait Albin dans La Cage aux Folles.*_

* * *

Quand il dit _Cette réunion est genre trop chiante, on se casse Toris!_

Ça veut dire J_'espère que tu n'as pas oublié les capotes et le lubrifiant._

* * *

Quand il dit _Genre!_

Ça veut dire _Je ne sais pas quoi dire et c'est toujours mieux que de rester muet._

* * *

Quand il dit _J'ai juste emmené le nécessaire pour ce week-end à la plage._

Ça veut dire _Une valise pour le maquillage, les sous-vêtements et les affaires de toilette, une pour les affaires de plage et trois pour le reste plus mon sac à main. J'ai été tout à fait raisonnable._

* * *

Quand il dit _Toris est mon meilleur ami._

Ça veut dire J_'ai décidé que je sortirai avec lui dès que je l'ai vu mais je fais gaffe à cause d' Ivan. Je sais qu'il est avec Yao mais j'ai genre trop pas confiance._

* * *

Quand il dit _L' Union Européenne est une très bonne idée._

Ça veut dire _Toris est toujours aux réunion, alors à la pause...Ne soyez pas choqués, avec tous ces couples, vous croyez vraiment que nous sommes les seuls?_

* * *

Quand il dit _Cette fois, j'ai développé une véritable arme ultime!_

Ça veut dire _Si si, on peut vraiment tuer quelqu'un avec un coupe-ongle de combat._

* * *

Quand il dit _Fais gaffe toi, j'ai des informations._

Ça veut dire _Je suis le meilleur pour repérer les futurs/anciens/compliqués/nouveaux couples, j'ai un partenariat secret avec Hongrie._

* * *

Quand il dit _Il y a un problème?_

Ça veut dire _J'ai un dos nu et une minijupe à un sommet international, je ne vois pas le problème._

* * *

Quand il dit _Bien sûr que je t'écoute Ludwig..._

ça veut dire_ Le jour où tu auras compris que tu es raide dingue de Feliciano je t'écouterai...cinq minutes._

* * *

Quand il dit _Salut Hongrie!_

Ça veut dire _Allez ma biche, montre-moi tes photos!_

* * *

Et quand il dit _Je vais repeindre la maison en rose._

Ça veut dire _Mon supérieur, paniqué, va appeler Toris qui réussira à me faire changer d'avis et j'oublierai l'idée...pendant un mois ou deux._

* * *

_*_La Cage aux Folles est un film très drôle avec deux gays dont un travesti qui tiennent un cabaret qui donne son nom au film. Si vous ne l'avez pas vu, je vous le conseille.

**Mangas19**, tu verras Kiku arrivera la semaine prochaine.

Remerciez mon prof de sport grâce à son absence, j'ai pu écrire ce chapitre.

Le coup des capotes, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà mis...J'espère que ce n'est qu'une impression.

Merci aux lecteurs, reviewers, followers et ceux qui ont mis l'histoire en favori. Tendresse, chocolat et yaoi!


End file.
